


Shot

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [27]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Rex is Shot on the Battlefield.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Word Sprints [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 43





	Shot

The sounds of blaster fire, orders being shouted and dying whimpers of his brothers filled Rex's ears.

His head was spinning and there was blood running down his chest plate, from where he was shot. His vision was blurry, he could feel a set of hands on his armor. He was hurting.. But he was also numb.

“C'mon, hang in there, Rex.” His armor was removed and a second set of hands were on him, a lot more calm and skilled.

“Will he?....” The voice trailed off.

“Die?. No. Not today. A few more minutes and he would have though.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was developed through the self Prompt "Shot".


End file.
